Inazuma receuil
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Un receuil de shorties romantiques sur Inazuma et Inazuma eleven Go avec un OC et vos demandes si j'y arrive
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, avant de commencer, je préviens que ce sont de vieilles fanfics donc excusez le niveau. Mais par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez des pairings particuliers, yaoi, yuri ou autre, dites le moi dans les commentaires! Bon bah...bonne lecture...puisque je vais peut être faire une fic plus longue (genre roman) sur inazuma eleven suivi de la saison Go...quand j'aurai fini tous mes projets qui vont me prendre du temps (beaucoup de temps). Donc je ne sais pas quand ce roman arrivera...**


	2. Chapter 2 Dvalin

J'arrive enfin à émerger depuis la baston dans la forêt avec Xene et les autres. Je ressens des tiraillements musculaires et j'ai la tête qui tourne, maintenant que j'y pense , je suis enchaînée à quelque chose. Merde je suis enchaînée a gros cristal violet et... c'est la pierre Alius! Mais je ne suis pas seule dans la salle:Xene, Torch,Fox et Dvalin sont autour de moi. Torch et Fox on l'air d'en avoir rien a foutre quelle bandes d'enfoirés ! Xene a l'air … de culpabiliser de mon sort. Dvalin ,quand à lui, me regarde d'un air triste et désolé.

-Pourquoi je suis enchaînée à la pierre Alius ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Ne nous rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà . Me répondit Xene avec un ton désolé.

« Difficile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?Et pourquoi il n'y a que lui et Dvalin qui ont l'air de culpabiliser ? »

-On voudrait connaître les effets de la pierre Alius sur ton corps. Me répondit calmement une voix sortit de l'ombre. Un vieux petit homme aux oreilles pendantes

se tenait derrière Xene.

-Père ! Ne peut peut -on pas la laisser repartir sans lui faire des expériences?On lui doit bien ça elle nous a sauvé la vie ! Cria Xene.

« Père ? Ce sale type est son père ? »

-Sa puissance peut nous être précieuse. Répondit le père . Tiens je voudrai essayer ça . Dvalin ! Met -toi ici , on va transférer sa puissance en toi. En lui indiquant un cercle placé devant moi.

-... Comme vous le souhaitez Monsieur. Répondit Dvalin après un court silence qui semblait cacher des intentions.

Soudain, les chaînes se resserrèrent et je sentis que ma force intérieure me fut retirée pour être envoyée vers Dvalin , tête baissée dans le cercle.

-AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH !

Cette douleur était insupportable ! Mais on dirait que Dvalin refuse ma force , comme si il créait une impasse protectrice pour lui et pour moi. Ma force me revient.

-Je ne peux pas accepter cette puissance ! Je ne peut pas la contrôler ! Dit Dvalin.

-Je m'en doutait, personne de contrôler autant de pouvoir . Dit Xene.

Le retour brutal de ma force se fit sentir mais ce qui me qui m'inquiettait le plus , c'était les effets de la pierre Alius sur mon organisme. Je peut la contrôler mais je ne accepter peut une puissance de cette nature là, ça aurait le même effet qu'une puissante meurt d'envie de sortir ces chaînes et mettre une dérouillée a ce vieux.

-Dvalin ! Je donne un ordre , tu n'est pas en position de désobéir ! Contente toi de faire ce que je te dit et ne te soucie pas de sa misérable vie !

« Misérable vie ?! Que sait-il de ma vie ? Pour l'instant je doit ma vie à Dvalin ! »

C'était la phrase de trop ! Je sens la colère monter en moi.

Je brise mes chaînes d'un seul coup et je fonce vers le vieux en laissant mon aura s'échapper violement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU SAIS DE MA VIE?!

Je suis à présent à deux doigts de le tuer mais soudain tout se trouble autour de moi et je vois Xene avec une seringue .

« Il m'a injecté une puissante dose de somnifère pour m'arrêter... »

-Enfermez la dans les niveaux inférieurs.

Ce sont derniers mots que j'entendis à ce moment là.

 _Après avoir enfermé Rina dans les niveaux inférieurs. Xene prend Dvalin à part._

-Dit moi la vérité Dvalin, pourquoi tu a refusé la puissance de Rina ?Tu a des sentiments pour elle c'est ça ?

-... Je ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute car je lui suis redevable de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Et puis... il est vrai que j'éprouve des sentiments à son égard.

-Très bien... je peux te proposer un plan pour la faire sortir d'ici cette nuit . Mais tu devra lui avouer tes sentiments une fois qu'elle sera sortie.

-...Merci infiniment de l'aider à sortir . (il rougit) je vous promet de tout lui avouer.

 _Tard dans la nuit dans les niveaux inférieurs._

La vache, il était puissant ce somnifère. Je suis dans une sorte de cellule de prison,je vais sans doute croupir ici un moment.

-Rina...Rina! C'est Dvalin, Xene et moi on va te sortir de là.Suis nous vite !

-C'est pas de refus !

 _Quelques instants plus tard, sur le pont extérieur._

-Bon , Dvalin va vers un endroit plus sur proche de son équipe. Je reste ici pour vous couvrir . Partez vite vous deux ! Nous dit Xene à l'intention de Dvalin et moi.

-Merci de m'avoir aidée je te revaudrai ça. Lui dis-je.

Puis Dvalin me tira vers lui et nous nous éloignons de plus en plus de l'académie Alius.

Dvalin marchait près de moi,j'étais gênée et ça me faisait rougir. Puis il fini par me dire.

-Tu sais , je pense que toi et moi on devrai s'entraider comme ça plus souvent. Ça nous permettrait … de nous rapprocher, Me dit-il en me prenant la main . Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?Me dit-il en me regardant.

Ces paroles me touchent mais alors que je m'apprettais à lui répondre je me mis à pleurer.

-C'est vrai mais... ce ne sera pas toujours jour ou mon équipe vaincra la tienne ...tu subira le même sort que la Tempête des Gémeaux... et je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'aider !

Je fond en larmes en finissant ma phrase. C'est alors que Dvalin me prit dans ces bras et me serra contre lui.

-Nous seront seulement banni de l'académie, on sera toujours sur Terre. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça. Il me regarda dans les yeux et il me dit en prenant mon visage dans ces mains. Je t'aime Rina et ce qu'importe ce qui pourra m'arriver.

Me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. Je ne recule pas et je mets mes mains autour de son cou pour intensifier ce baiser.

On quitte a contrecœur pour que chacun puisse retourner parmi les siens.

-Je reviendrais te voir Rina , je te le promet . Me dit-il en guise d'au revoir.

Je souris puis je retourna vers la caravane Inazuma, je vais tout faire pour m'améliorer d'ici notre prochaine rencontre.


	3. Chapter 3 Joseph King

-Boooonnnn , on va devoir attendre le lever du jour pour espérer retrouver les autres. Dis-je à Joseph.

On s'est retrouvés pris au piège dans ce chalet en voulant éviter la coulée de neige qui nous a séparé des autres ,lors de l'épreuve de survie en montagne.

-Oui on a pas vraiment le choix , je vais allumer un feu pour nous réchauffer.

-Ok, je vais voir ce qui reste de nourriture dans nos sacs.

Jo est en train de faire prendre le feu, je remarque qu'il m'observe furtivement par petits moments comme si il voulait faire quelque chose .Je suis un peu gênée.

« Pourquoi il m'observe comme ça?Bon essayons de nous concentrer sur les vivres, on en a assez pour tenir quelques jours si on doit rester plus longtemps ici . »

Soudain je vis Jo enlever son pull et son tee-shirt,il était plutôt musclé pour son age.

-Tu devrais enlever ton pull pour le mettre à sécher, on tombera malade si on ressort avec nos vêtements trempés. Le feu devrai tenir chaud toute la nuit.

-Heuu o-ou-oui tu a raison. Je sentais que je rougissait comme pas possible.

Dès que j'eus enlevé ma veste ,je me suis sentie prise de frissons.

-Tu a froid ? Me demanda Jo en s'approchant de moi avec un regard désireux.

-Brrr un petit peu mais ça devrai aller. Je suis super gênée de le voir aussi proche de moi.

-Attend je vais te réchauffer. Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je me retrouve en un instant contre son torse chaud et musclé. Je rougis mais je blottis un peu plus contre lui, c'est agréable ce sentiment de douceur, de chaleur et de sûreté. Après quelques instants , il recula d'un petit pas et il pris mon visage entre ses

mains et rapprocha son visage

-Désolé Rina mais ça fait trop longtemps que je voulais faire ça. Me dit-il en m'embrassant .

Je me laisse faire car c'est plutôt agréable

-Je t'aime Rina. Me dit-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

On fini la nuit blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le seul lit de notre abris.


	4. Chapter 4 Tiago Torres

En rentrant de ma promenade du quartier Argentin de Liocott, je sentit une petite main me tapoter le dos alors que j'allais rentrer dans les locaux d'Inazuma Japon .

-Tu es bien Rina ?Me demanda un petit garçon avec une enveloppe dans les mains.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Un grand garçon m'a demander de te donner ça et de te dire de la lire seule, aujourd'hui.

« Un grand garçon ? C'est pas ce genre de personnes qui manque sur l'île. Mais bon je suis curieuse de savoir qui m'a écrit cette lettre. »

-Merci mon petit , tu pourra lui dire que je l'ai lu .

-D'accord!Au revoir!Me dit le petit en courant.

 _Un peu plus tard dans la chambre de Rina._

Quand j'eus terminé de lire la lettre, une foule de pensées envahirent mon esprit.

« Tiago ? C'est plutôt étrange de sa part de me demander de le retrouver cette nuit dans le bois proche du bâtiment des Empereurs. Il n'est pas du genre à se cacher d'habitude. Mais bon je vais quand même aller le voir cette nuit »

-Coucou ina ! Tu viens manger ? Me dit Mark en souriant.

-Ho... J'arrive ! Je cache la lettre et je le rejoint.

 _Plus tard dans la nuit_

J'ouvre ma fenêtre sans bruits et je saute hors du bâtiment. Une fois a terre, je me mis a courir discrètement vers l'endroit indiqué. Le trajet s'est déroulé sans encombre et je suis en train d'attendre Tiago.

Je me retourne pour voir si il n'est pas derrière moi et au moment de me retourner ,j'ai sentie la présence de Tiago. Il était torse nu et portait un pantalon souple.

-Perdoname,ça a été compliqué de sortir sans se faire remarquer .Tu ne m'attend pas depuis trop longtemps j'espère?Il fait froid ce soir. Me dit-il en posant sa grande main chaude sur mon épaule nue à cause du débardeur que je portait.

-Non non ça va et ne t'en fait pas je n'ai pas froid .Lui répondis-je en souriant et en rougissant par la même occasion.

Soudain il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre son torse chaud et musclé.

-Arrête de mentir, tu est gelé dit-il d'un ton faut que tu arrête de cacher tes ressentis, ça peut être dangereux.

Mon cœur bat la chamade,mais je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

-Rina...

Et c'est sur cette phrase inachevée qu'il m'embrassa. Il y a des fois ou je me demande comment je fais pour me retrouver dans des situations pareilles.


	5. Chapter 5 Archer

Je venais de finir de dîner et je m'étais installée dans le salon pour lire un livre.

C'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

« Qui ça peut être à une heure pareille? » Me dis-je en allant ouvrir.

Je fut surprise de découvrir Archer derrière ma porte.

-Salut Rina!Est-ce ça te dérangerai de m'héberger chez toi cette nuit?La situation est un peu tendue chez moi. Me dit-il en abordant un petit sourire gêné.

-Pas du , je vais préparer ta chambre ! Lui dis-je en lui montrant le chemin.

-Merci Rina.

Pendant que je l'accompagnait je lui explique ou se situaient certaines pièces de la maison. Quand il fut dans la chambre, je remarque qu'il n'y avait pas de couvertures dans son lit.

-Installe-toi, je vais chercher des dis-je en sortant de la salle.

Quelques instants plus tard, je revint avec une couverture bien chaude dans les soudain ,je trébuche , la couverture vola et je me retrouve sur Archer,sa chemise complètement ouverte,le dos sur le matelas.

-AH, je suis désolée ! Dis-je en rougissant.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser,me dit-il,au contraire.

Il se retourna pour inverser nos positions et pris mes mains pour les coller au matelas.

-Archer?Qu'est-ce que tu f... Il m'embrassa avant que je pus finir ma phrase.

-Je vais un peu abuser de ton hospitalité en te demandant de dormir dans mon lit. Me dit-il en se relevant un -ce que ça te gêne ?

-Non, ça ne me gêne pas parce que c'est toi. Lui répondis-je en rougissant.

-Tant mieux. Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je fini par me blottir contre lui et je m'endormis paisiblement dans le creux de ces bras.


	6. Chapter 6 Subaru Honda

La journée s'annonçait deux premiers cours au collèges s'étaient bien passés et c'était maintenant la récré de 10h. J'allais m'installer sur un des bancs de l'allée pour dessiner lorsque j'entendis les pouffes Akane,Megumi et leurs amies tendis l'oreille pour savoir de quoi elles parlaient et je me rendis compte qu'elles voulaient faire circuler une rumeur ce week-end pour faire passer Subaru Honda, un garçon en avant-dernière année inscrit au club de foot, pour leur petit ami.

« Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais je vais quand même aller le pré rumeur comme celle la risque de ne pas lui plaire »

Je me mis donc à la recherche de Subaru et je le vit avec Gabriel et Riccardo, deux garçons de ma classe eux aussi inscrits dans le club de foot.

-Excuse-moi, tu est bien Subaru Honda?Lui demandais-je.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon... »

-Oui pourquoi ?Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Parce que tu va être victime d'une grosse rumeur pour te faire passer pour le petit copain de quelques filles.

-Wow comment tu sais ça ?Me dit-il avec un air inquiet.

-Parce que j'ai vu et entendu les filles qui veulent faire courir la rumeur. Si tu veux j'ai une preuve vidéo.

Je sortit mon téléphone pour lui montrer la vidéo et il fut très surpris.

-Okkk, est-ce que je peux savoir qui tu est ?

-Je m'appelle Rina et je suis dans la classe de tes deux amis à côté de toi.

-Très bien Rina , alors allons dire deux mots à ces fameuses filles tu veux bien ?

-Bien sur,je vais te montrer ou elles sont.

Pendant que je l'accompagnait, Subaru se montrait sympa avec moi,ce qui me surpris un peu car j'ai plutôt mauvaise réputation dans le collège à cause de mon comportement.

Une fois en face des filles en questions, Subaru leur à expliquer que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait vouloir sortir avec elles et leur à dit que ce n'étaient que des ,la sonnerie de reprise des cours pouffes nous quittèrent en me lançant un regard noir.

-Bon il va falloir que j'y aille, je vous la confie hein,je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des problèmes à cause de moi. Subaru à l'intention de Gabi et de de ne pas te faire attaquer hein ? Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Répondirent Gabi et Riccardo en même temps que moi.

Pendant que je marchait vers la salle de cours en discutant avec mes deux camarades , je remarque un post-it sur mon é numéro de portable de Subaru y lui envoya un message:Merci pour ton petit message mon...ami ?

Il me répondit : C'est rien ;).

Les cours se passèrent sans encombre, lors de la pause déjeuné, je partit vers mon petit repaire de tranquillité pour laisser mes deux nouveaux amis manger avec leurs amis à eux. Quand j'eus terminé mon repas , je ressentie plusieurs présences. Soudain, Megumi et ses amies se jetèrent sur moi et m'attaquèrent en même temps.

-TU VA PAYER POUR LE COUP QUE TU NOUS A FAIT ! Criaient-elles

Je n'eu aucun mal à les repousser mais l'une d'entre elles réussi quand même a me faire une petite entaille sur ma joue. J'allais les frapper lorsque Subaru s'interposa , ce qui força les pouffes à se retirer.

-Comment tu va Rina?Me demanda-il avec un ton inquiet.

-Je n'ai rien, ça va. Merci d'être intervenu, ça m'a empêché de les frapper.

-Pfff c'est déloyal ce qu'elles ont fait... wow elles t'ont pas loupées sur ta joue.

-Ho ça ? C'est pas grand chose .

Il s'approcha de moi et me mit un pansement sur mon entaille. Je rougis un petit peu.

-C'est un pansement spécial, ça devrait cicatriser dans pas longtemps.

-M-merci .

-C'est rien, c'est normal entre amis ça. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Les cours passèrent et finalement ce fut l'heure de rentrer chez vis Subaru et d'autres personnes aller vers les locaux du club de foot.

« Il doit avoir entraînement. »

Je suis partie flâner au parc et, ne voyant pas le temps passer, je me dirige vers le pont qui traverse la rivière.

Soudain je me fait encercler par tout un groupe de garçons sous les ordres de Megumi.

« Quelle lâche !Elle est obliger de manipuler des garçons pour se venger violemment »

Je lâche mon sac pour repousser le plus de personnes ès un moment , l'offensive se fit de plus en plus vis alors Subaru et Riccardo au bout du pont mais je reçu un gros coup dans le crane , ce qui me fit perdre connaissance et me fit passer par dessus le pont.

Lorsque je reprit connaissance, Subaru était assis à côté de moi en tee-shirt, complètement trempé.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Lorsque tu es tombée du pont , j'ai sauté pour te repê avait perdu connaissance.

-Brrrr désolée de t'avoir fait dis-je en grelottant et en l'observant.

Son tee-shirt mouillé laissait voir sa son bras m'entoura pour déposer son survêtement sur mes épaules.

-Tu me le rendra plus tard,tu va attraper la mort si tu rentre chez toi comme ça.

-M-me-merci c'est sympa mais et toi ?

-J'ai toujours ma veste de l'uniforme ne t'en fait pas. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Non merci ça t'enverrai un message pour te prévenir quand je serai chez moi. Lui dis-je en rougissant.

-Ho...D'accord , fait bien attention hein ?

-Promis.

Une fois chez moi, je prévint Subaru et je me fit couler un bain bien chaud .J'ôte mes vêtements trempés pour les mettre à laver et je mis une machine en route. Juste avant de le mettre dedans, je reniflai le survêtement de Subaru, son odeur était plutôt agréable pour quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir entraînement.

Je m'endormis rapidement après mon bain.

« Ce vendredi était bien chargé pour une fois »

 _Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi_

Après l'avoir lavé et repassé , je prévint Subaru pour lui dire que je passe chez lui pour lui rendre son survêtement. L'adresse en tête, je me rendis chez lui. A ma grande surprise, il m'annonça qu'il était seul chez lui.

-Merci pour hier soir,je pense que je serai en train de dormir avec les poissons si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Je te revaudrai ça .

-Ce n'est rien mais... Il se rapprocha de moi, je voudrai te donner quelque chose.

-Ho et c'est quoi ? Je sentais le rouge qui me montais au joues.

-Déjà ça pour me faire pardonner des ennuis que je t'ai causé hier.

Il me pris dans ces bras, c'était à la fois gênant et agréable.

-Et ça c'est ... Il m'embrassa tendrement. Un cadeau de la maison.

-Mais mais...

-Oui je suis complètement taré mais il me semble que tu l'es aussi non ?

-Je vais t'en donner la preuve tiens !.

Et je lui dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repartir.

Finalement ça a du bon d'avoir des ennuis !


	7. Chapter 7 Doug

Passez le samedi en ville pour faire des achats, il n'y a rien de mieux pour décompresser ! En passant devant une boutique de vêtements pour hommes, je vis Doug en train de chercher quelque chose dans la boutique.

« Je vais lui dire bonjour et je vais l'aider... »

J'entre dans la boutique et me dirige vers Doug.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Tiens salut Rina!En fait , je doit trouver un costume pour une soirée importante de ma famille mais je ne trouve rien à ma taille...Il poussa un soupir.

-Je connais une boutique qui pourrai avoir ce que tu cherches,je t'accompagne si tu veux.

-Cool ,c'est sympa je te suis ! Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sur le chemin, nous avons discuté de tout et de rien,une fois en boutique , je l'aide à se trouver une fois son bonheur trouvé,il me proposa de rester un peu avec lui pour passer le temps, ce que j'accepta avec plaisir.

Les heures passèrent et on décida de faire une petite pause en prenant une douceur a boire.

-T'a pas le choix cette fois Doug, c'est moi qui régale!Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Si ça te fais plaisir,je peux pas refuser!Dis-il en riant.

Une fois nos frappés en main, on s'assit tout les deux sur un banc pour se poser.

-Tu sais Rina, tu es une fille vraiment sympa,je crois que je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un groupe de filles de sa classe l'interrompit.

-Tu n'a pas honte de draguer une deuxième année ? Tu ferai mieux de t'intéresser à des filles comme nous ! Dit l'une d'elles.

-L'age n'a rien avoir avec les sentiments si ils sont sincère ! Dit-il en se levant. Et je vais te le prouver !

Il me leva et m'embrassa,je rougis puis le groupe de filles s'en allèrent. Doug me raccompagna chez moi ,puis il entra avec moi dans l'entrée et me pris dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, je n'ai aucun regrets sur ce que j'ai fait .

Il m'embrassa d'une manière un peu plus douce que tout à l'heure et on se quitta .


	8. Chapter 8 Alessandro

« Argh ma tête, mais je suis ou là ? »

Durant une des épreuves de survie du cinquième secteur,j'ai été séparée de Alessandro,mon coéquipier pour cette épreuve. Et maintenant je suis couchée sur un lit.J'ai des frissons, j'ai froid et je me sens vois deux hommes devant moi,l'un tenait une caméra et l'autre me fixait.

-Je pense qu'on va pouvoir commencer, elle a l'air prête, la drogue commence à faire effet. Dit celui sans la caméra en s'approchant de moi.

« Ils veulent me vendre comme un vulgaire jouet!Il faut que je parte d'ici ! »

L'homme commençait a me toucher,je n'arrive pas à bien me débattre à cause de la j'arrive enfin à lui porter un coup dans la tête,ce qui le fit tomber sur le cameraman. Je me met à courir du mieux que je pouvait mais je perd ma veste en chemin. Je m'effondre dans un couloir sombre, je n'arrive plus a bouger.

J'entends des voix s'approcher de moi,puis des coups et des gens tomber.

Je me recroquevilla en priant que l'on ne me trouve pas.

-Rina tu va bien ?

Je vis Alessandro debout devant moi.

-J'ai tout vu, ils voulaient te vendre à des pervers.

-Oui je l'avait compris,j'aurai du faire plus attention.

-Tu tremble, tu à le visage rouge,ils t'ont drogué pas vrai ?

-Oui,brrr j'ai froid...

-Attend je vais te ré dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je sentis comme un sentiment de chaleur et de douceur contre lui, c'était agréable.

-Rina,ils t'ont fait du mal,mais rassure toi ,je vais te faire sentir beaucoup mieux.

Il m'embrassa en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal,je commençais à vaciller quand il me dit.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi quand tu nous avait parlé à Doug et moi dans le centre-ville,je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis ce jour.

-Alessandro...Je ne pu terminer ma phrase car je m'évanouis.

Il me pris dans ses bras et marche vers la fin de l'é qu'il ne sorte de l'épreuve,il me posa en voyant que j'avais repris connaissance et me dit.

-Maintenant,tu pourra trouver du réconfort vers moi quand tu veux.

On sortit on alla rejoindre nos équipes respectives.

 **Bon, à partir de là, c'est la fin de celles que j'ai écrite de moi-même. Donc si vous en voulez d'autres, proposez moi des pairings en commentaire.**


	9. Chapter 9 Question

Bonjour! j'ai reçu une demande pour un chapitre sur Célia et David. Vous pourriez me préciser un peu votre idée? Un speech de base ou des moments clé...ça m'aiderai un peu. Merci d'avance


	10. Chapter 10 Célia X David

**Ceci est la commande de l'une d'entre vous, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration sachant que j'avais déjà un chapitre sur David de prêt. J'espère que la personne concernée ne m'en voudra pas.**

 **Gomenasai !**

Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la victoire d'Inazuma japon au FFI, et dix ans que Célia n'a pas revu certains joueurs, en particulier David.

Mais elle a voulu remédier à cela, et pour ce faire elle a donné rendez-vous à David devant l'ancien local du club de foot.

Elle est anxieuse, son cœur bat vite et fait un bruit terrible, qui résonne dans l'entièreté de son corps, et ça ne fait qu'empirer depuis que David est là.

-Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Après dix ans je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas mariée.

-J...j'avais des raisons de ne pas le faire.

-Ha ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Célia se lève et se met face à David, elle prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Je t'aime David ! Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire avant mais maintenant je dois le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

David est bloqué pendant quelques instants, choqué, avant de se lever et de tirer Célia fermement contre lui pour lui offrir un baiser profond et langoureux, rempli d'amour et de passion.

Au bout que quelques instant, il s'écarte pour la regarder.

-Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai espéré pouvoir entendre ses mots de toi...c'est comme un rêve, et je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt.

Célia rougi et ne peut pas s'empêcher de se blottir contre le torse de David pour s'y cacher malgré les rires de ce dernier.

-Aller, on va dîner chez moi.

Et après un somptueux dîner et beaucoup de conversation, David et Célia finissent par se mettre ensemble pour un bon moment.


	11. Chapter 11 Rina x David

**Bon...voilà le chapitre sur Rina et David, j'ai eu cette idée en écoutant Pork Soda de Glass animals.**

 **Je suis encore désolée d'avoir plus été inspiré par une musique que par une commande de l'un d'entre vous mais j'ose espérer que ça vous plaise.**

 **AU fait, les filles, évitez de traîner seule dans de mauvais quartiers de jour comme de nuit, c'est pour votre sécurité.**

Il fait sombre, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est engourdit...mais j'entends une voix familière...

-Rina !...Rina !

J'ouvre un peu les yeux mais tout est flou...je vois une silhouette avec un grand élément orange.

-Rina tu vas bien ?!

Tout s'éclaircit, je vois Mark complètement paniqué qui me tient les épaules.

-Mark ? Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? On s'entraînait et puis...tout est devenu noir...

-Tu t'es effondrée d'un coup, je pense que tu n'as pas assez bu.

Il me tend une grande bouteille d'eau avec un carré de sucre que je descend en moins de deux minutes.

-Merci, ça fait du bien.

-Franchement, sérieuse et mature comme tu es tu aurais dû y faire plus attention.

-Je sais, excuse moi.

Il pose sa main sur le haut de ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux en affichant un grand sourire.

-Je ne suis pas fâché, j'aimerai juste que tu prenne un peu plus soin de ta santé.

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets pas que je vais totalement réussir.

On lâche un petit rire et on reprend l'entraînement un peu plus doucement jusqu'au crépuscule.

-Bonne soirée Rina, fais attention à toi en rentrant hein ?

-Promis, reposes-toi bien.

On part dans deux direction opposées et je me retrouve seule dans la rue éclairée par l'éclat de la lune et les quelques lumières des maisons alentours.

Je regarde le ciel et mes pensées sont interrompues quand j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi.

Je regarde droit devant moi et je me concentre sur les pas, je change plusieurs fois de vitesse et ils les suivent avec une demi-seconde de retard.

Je passe devant un panneau et je voix dans le reflet un homme, probablement d'une quarantaine d'années me suivre avec une expression assez terrifiante.

J'accélère progressivement jusqu'à courir aussi vite que je peux. Les pas se rapprochent au point ou je peux entendre la respiration rauque de mon poursuivant.

Une grande main attrape fermement mon épaule et me plaque violemment au mur avant de serrer mon cou avec ses mains et son sourire malsain.

Je vois des cordes et des bouteilles d'alcool dépasser de son manteau et je devine qu'il est ivre mort...mais surtout qu'il veut mon corps.

Ma vue se trouble mais je me débat avec toute la force qui me reste et je me souviens d'une chose ; j'ai toujours un couteau suisse muni d'une lame assez tranchante.

J'essaie tant de bien que mal de l'attraper et de dégainer la lame.

D'instinct, je vise d'abord son bras puis son épaule pour qu'il lâche prise.

Je tombe à genoux et je vois ses yeux luire de rage. Effrayée, je porte un coup à la joue et plusieurs coups au niveau de ses jambes et je me relève pour courir aussi vite et loin que possible. J'entends au loin ses pas et sa voix grave qui me hurle de rester là.

Je me retourne un bref instant et je le vois loin derrière moi mais déterminé à me rattraper. J'essaie de savoir ou je suis en évitant de céder à la panique et je remarque la maison de David à quelques dizaines de mètres en face de moi.

Je sprinte jusqu'à la maison et je tambourine à la porte en m'époumonant.

-DAVID! OUVRE-MOI JE T'EN SUPLLIE !

La porte s'ouvre en trombe et David se dresse en plain milieu de l'entrée, décoiffé, en tee-shirt et en caleçon.

-Rina ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

J'entre avant qu'il ne finisse et je verrouille la porte à double-tour avant de m'adosser dessus à bout de souffle.

-Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher à boire.

Pendant qu'il part, mes jambes endolories me lâchent et je me laisse glisser au sol avant de fondre en larmes, sans doute parce que sous le coup de l'adrénaline je n'ai pas pleuré.

David revient avec une bouteille à la main et, me voyant dans cet état, vient s'accroupir face à moi.

-Hey, Rina...qu'es ce que tu as ?

Je pleure trop pour pouvoir lui répondre, alors il passe doucement ses bras autour de moi pour me caler, le tête contre son torse.

Je serre fermement son dos pendant qu'il caresse tendrement le mien en me berçant et en me rassurant pour me calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Une quinzaine de minutes se sont écoulées et mes pleurs se sont transformés en légers sanglots.

La voix calme et rassurante de David m'apaise de plus en plus et je me calme définitivement.

-Rina...raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé...

Je lui raconte tout ce qui m'es arrivé en détail et au fur et à mesure, je sens son étreinte se resserrer un peu plus.

Quand je finis de raconter ma mésaventure, il s'écarte pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Écoutes-moi, tu va dormir ici ce soir, et demain on ira tout raconter à la police. Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui...

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

-Oui je veux...

Il me relève et m'emmène dans sa chambre pour m'allonger dans son lit.

Une fois bien installée, il se glisse sous les couvertures et me prend contre lui avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur mon front.

-Reposes-toi bien.

Je ferme les yeux et j'arrive à m'endormir en assez peu de temps.

Le lendemain, on est allé tout raconter au poste de police et on a appris que ce n'était pas la première tentative de cet homme et qu'il a été incarcéré ce matin alors qu'ils l'ont retrouvé écroulé par terre lors d'une patrouille de contrôle.

On est ensuite allé parler de cet incident au reste de l'équipe. Tout le monde été effrayé et désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé et ont ensuite décidé de me ramener chez moi à tour de rôle et ne ne laisser personne rentrer seul pour éviter un autre événement comme celui-ci. Comme quoi, on forme une vraie famille soudée ici.


End file.
